


On One Condition

by Skellyagogo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female reader insert, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Kudos: 5





	On One Condition

"Damn it, Crowley, just give us the name of the Demon!" Dean yelled.

"As much as I love helping Moose and Squirrel, I'll pass." Crowley grinned.

"After all the shit you've done to us?! You owe us!" Sam growled, his look seething in hatred.

I could hear them arguing in the Library from my room, I was trying to nap. I'd been researching for the last 24 hours straight. It was an odd case, a Demon working with a Ghoul from what I could figure. The Demon was taking the souls and giving the soulless people to the Ghoul to feast on. I glanced at the clock, I'd only been asleep for 30 minutes, I crammed my pillow over my head hoping I could drown them out. 

"We get the Demon and he'll lead us to the Ghoul, end of story. Come on man!" Dean was agitated as he watched Crowley walk around the table staring at the Boys with a smirk. That's it, they weren't going to shut up, I tossed the blanket across my room and headed towards the Library to start the guilt trip.

"If I tell you, I want something in return." Smirk still plastered on his face.

"No! Absolutely not, you owe us." Dean was fuming mad but he had a point, Crowley did owe us a few freebies.

I stomped barefoot through the Library doorway still wearing the clothes from yesterday, a major case of bed head, eye make-up smudged in a sexy date night sort of way, I glared at the three of them.

"All I asked was for four hours, 4 BLOODY hours of sleep and you asshats couldn't even go 30 minutes without waking me up! You do realize that I had been awake for 24 hours straight doing the bulk of the research right? Anytime either of you needs sleep, I'm quite as a fucking church mouse, but when I need it, fuck it right, it's party time, be as LOUD AS POSSIBLE!" I threw my hands up in the air and screamed in exhausted frustration. Crowley smiled at me and laughed.

"Alright," he said eyeing me up and down.

"Alright, what?" Dean questioned.

"I'll help but on one condition," he had a truly mischievous grin on his face.

"And that is?" Sam asked.

"I'll give you the name and location of the Demon and Y/n and I go on a date." He smirked at me.

"NO! Not gonna happen, no way." Dean yelled.

"Well, have fun then Boys," he turned to me and bowed, "I hope you're finally allowed some rest Poppet." He winked and turned to leave. He'd always been kind to me, even if it didn't really start until after Sam's blood treatments. It was still a sort of respect if you will, he even popped in and saved my ass a time or two while hunting.

"Crowley wait," I sighed. He turned back towards me, his eyes flashing neediness in them, but his face only showed a slight smile, I walked towards him stopping to lean against the table.

"Yes, Poppet?"

"I want your word, no double cross, no setting up the Boys for a trap, no warning the Demon or the Ghoul, no tricks or surprises of any kind, and no harm what so ever to the Boys or the Impala." 

"I wouldn't dream of it Poppet, that was a very detailed and specific list of demands, anything else?" I thought for a few moments, I knew him well enough to know he was always 10 steps ahead of anyone and loved to use loopholes. 

"The Demon and the Ghoul die, no interfering with the hunt in any way, shape or form." He folded his arms across his chest mulling over my requests when a sly grin crept across his face watching me.

"As you wish Poppet. I'll text Moose with the information within the hour." He turned to disappear, but I placed a hand on his shoulder. I could feel his body tense for a second at the touch, his head turned slowly and gazed at my hand before a grin spread across his face.

"Aren't you forgetting the date?" My body swayed, my mind and body were going into a defense mode from lack of sleep and trying to force me down for the count. My knees buckled and I was stumbling to the floor, but he caught me and teleported us to my room, setting me on my bed. He grabbed the blanket I'd thrown in the corner of my room and covered me up, smiling down at me while brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Not tonight Poppet, that would be cruel. You sleep and I'll see you tomorrow night." He kissed my hand before he disappeared. I could hear Sam and Dean yelling my name but I was fast asleep before they reached my door. 

My eyes fluttered opened and stared at my clock, groaning at the thought of another hunt. 'Sleep is good, I can't leave this bed' I thought. My cell buzzed from my nightstand, I reluctantly reached for it, I figured it'd be Charlie bugging me to go LARP-ing again, but low and behold the King of Hell.

_If I may be so bold as to request you dress semi-formal for this evening, please. You won't regret it if you do. -Crowley_

I couldn't help but laugh, I was actually looking forward to wearing something other than flannel, leather, and denim, but the semi-formal got me stumped. I grew up a hunter so I didn't get to experience the school dances and such, besides no one ever wanted to talk to the new girl in school anyway, which I always was. I flipped through my contacts and dialed Charlie.

"Heya girly what's up?"

"Hey Charlie, I need a favor, I have to buy something girly and I need your help."

"Shouldn't your mom have had this talk with you already, I mean yeah sure I can help you get tampons and such." She laughed.

"Ha ha ha, bad joke. Seriously, I have a date and I need something semi-formal and I'm just not girly. Can you meet me at the mall and help me out?"

"Only if you go LARP-ing with me next weekend." I could hear her smiling through the phone, she got me.

"Fine," I huffed.

*********************************

"Okay so tell me again why we're looking at fluffy puffy cotton candy looking dresses?" Charlie giggled.

"The Boys needed a favor from Crowley and he'd only help out if I went on a date with him." I could feel the heat radiated off my cheeks thinking about his voice, some girls go for a man in uniform, I liked accents.

"Mhm, and you're getting this dressed up why?" She arched her eyebrow and I showed her the text from Crowley. "Alrighty then, I'll go grab a few in your size and we'll see what looks good." She grinned.

"You're liking this aren't you?" I laughed.

"Why not, it's kinda like Pretty Woman, taking a hapless girl and turning her into a drop-dead looker." We spent the better part of two hours trying on and rejecting dress after dress. "Alright, last one, after this you're looking at wedding dresses and we're not going there." She tossed it over the dressing room door.

I stood in the mirror admiring the view, I'd never really thought of myself as attractive, average yeah, attractive no. I was tomboyish in a way, always in jeans and t-shirt, hair was just wash and go put up in a pony-tail. There was a strange nervousness washing over me, was I actually looking forward to this? I didn't spend that much time looking at myself in the mirror at any rate, but this dress. Nerves getting the better of me, Charlie noticed the silence.

"Hey come on it can't be that bad, open up let's see." I opened the door slowly and stepped out. "Oh my Chuck, you look amazeballs, spin around." I did as she asked and a little smile appeared on my face. "Kinda wish you played for my team, cuz that dress makes you look pretty hot, I mean you look good in your jeans too but this, pretty sure he'll be putty in your hands if you want that is." She laughed hysterically wiggling her eyebrows.

"You really think it looks that good?" A little twinge of doubt appeared, now I knew I was looking forward to this.

"I do, I bet even the Boys will be speechless, let's pay for this and head back, you know make-up, hair, all that jazz."

***************************

I tried to sneak through the bunker and into my room but no such luck, the instant Charlie saw the Boys she yelled out and ran down the stairs to chat with them in the Library. The dress box was ginormous and awkward, I stumbled and missed the last step of the stairs bringing everyone's attention my way.

"What's in the box Y/n?" Sam was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Ammo," I mumbled. 

"Mhm sure sure, let me see." Sam was crossing the map room in a few strides reaching out to touch the box, Charlie shoved him from behind.

"You can see the finished product now git." She tried to push him away from me and the box but he was like trying to move a truck while it was stuck in park.

"Y/n, don't forget to put a gun, salt and holy water in...somewhere in all of that," his hands motioning around the area of the box. "I don't trust him."

"I'm not an idiot Dean." I huffed.

"Idiot enough to agree to a date with the King of Hell," he snapped back.

"You jealous?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What?! No! Whatever." He stalked off towards the kitchen.

*******************************

After I'd showered and dried off, Charlie made me sit in a chair in my room. She started to dry and style my hair, before starting on my make-up.

"You nervous?" She smiled as I blushed.

"It's no big deal, payment for information is all." I was lying through my teeth and she knew it.

"Mhm, in all the time I've known you, I don't think I've ever seen you like this, not even when that werewolf had you pinned down or the nest of Vamps." 

"Fine, I am nervous, quasi freaking out actually. Truth be told I've never really been on a date." I stared at the floor.

"Really?! Never ever?" She looked shocked.

"Nope."

"Huh. You know, I've been thinking."

"Do I want to know?" I laughed.

"I think he genuinely likes you, King of Hell or not, I think he's got a thing for you."

"Oh, really and why's that?"

"Well think about it, those times he swooped in and saved your ass, he wasn't even on those hunts so how would he know if you were in danger unless he was secretly watching out for you?" I sat in silence while she finished my make-up, she helped me into the dress. "I still wish I was your type," she giggled, "you really do look beautiful." She left my room and went to join the Boys in the Library, from the sounds of the arguing and threats, Crowley had arrived. 

I walked into my bathroom and stared at the woman looking back at me in the mirror, I gasped at the sight, and anxiety kicked in. I felt like I couldn't breathe, I began tugging at the dress trying to pull it off when I heard a knock on my door.

"Y/n, you okay? You know you don't...wow... you look... incredible," Sam stammered, "come on, the lucky bastards waiting for you."

"I'm freaking out, why am I freaking out?" 

"Because deep down you like him and your afraid of what we'll think of you if you admit it. I saw the way you guys looked at each other when I was giving him the blood treatments. I was an animal to him and you were...kind, the better of all of us." I smacked him in his arm.

"Can you not be right all the time?" I pouted.

"Not a chance," he smoothed my dress, fixed the zipper and hooked his arm through mine and lead us towards the Library. I could hear Dean reading Crowley the riot act demanding that he treat me with respect and the utmost care.

"If she comes home with so much as a scratch or a hair out of place, I will burn your bones myself, you understand? She's family and WAY out of your league."

"Don't worry so much Squirrel I'll be on my best behavior, scouts honor as they say."

Dean was the first to see me, his mouth dropped, cheeks flushed, gulped a big breath of air before he mumbled 'whoa'. Charlie stood beside Dean with a huge grin on her face and gave me a thumbs up. Crowley's back was to me but by Dean's reaction, he knew he was in for something good. He slowly turned and took in the sight. His eyes traveling up the dress and stared in amazement before they quickly flashed a red hue, something resembling a smoldering fire. 

"Poppet," he reached for my hand and spun me around, "you look absolutely stunning." I couldn't help but blush. He wrapped his arm around mine placing his palm on the top of my hand. "You ready?" I nodded yes and he teleported us to a secluded box in the Royal Opera House in London. It was just the two of us in the box, and my eyes were wide taking in the sight of it all, he was still holding my hand leading me to my seat that was placed close to the ledge overlooking the crowd below and a great view of a curtain covered stage. 

"I believe you'll enjoy this. You used to hum these songs while Sam held me captive in that dungeon of yours." He sat down next to me and offered a glass of champagne, the curtain raised high showing the performers onstage, it was Carmen. 

I was never a fan of opera, but after hearing Habanera one night out on the road, I found myself moved by the songs. I couldn't speak the language but I could hear the feeling and conviction behind the voices. I was hooked and drawn in listening to their sing-song voices watching them on stage. I'd lost myself in awe over being here in person, it was spectacular. I would never have been able to do something like this with Sam or Dean, they'd make fun of me mercilessly over it. I closed my eyes and swayed in my seat until I remembered Crowley. I turned to find him with a soft smile on his face, he'd been watching me and my reaction taking it all in. He moved his chair closer and leaned in whispering in my ear.

"Are you enjoying yourself Poppet?" His hot breath tingled in my ear.

"This is unbelievable, thank you!" Without thinking I gave him a kiss on the cheek, turned to lean on the box railing enthralled with the music. 

I could feel his eyes on mine when it clicked and I realized what I'd done, I turned my head shyly and smiled. At this moment he looked just like any other man, not the ruthless King of Hell. He smirked at me in true Crowley fashion before he took a swig of his own champagne. The opera was almost over before either of us spoke again. He slowly slid his hand under mine and intertwined our fingers, his touch sent a shiver down my spine.

"You truly do look lovely tonight, simply ravishing. I wasn't expecting you to comply with my request, I know the Winchester stubbornness has rubbed off on you." He laughed. 

"In all honesty, I was kind of flattered by it." A momentary flash of sadness appeared on my face, "I never got the chance to get dressed up like this for a dance or anything like that and the FBI outfits are all prim and proper."

"Would you like to dance Poppet?" He smiled, his eyes showed he was serious in his offer.

"Here?" I asked dumbstruck.

"Why not, if you're worried about being seen, no one can see us up here." His smile grew wider as he stood to pull me up out of my chair before he made them disappear. 

He gently pulled me in close to him placing my loose hand on his shoulder, wrapping his other around my back. He kissed the back of my hand that he still held before music of our own started playing in our box. We swayed back and forth getting comfortable with the closeness of each other and then he took the lead. 

"You've taken my breath away Poppet." He spun me around, then pulled me back in close causing a smile to spread across my face.

"Can I ask you something?" He smiled softly while staring in my eyes.

"Anything Poppet."

"What am I the only one your kind to?" He sighed and his gaze shifted away. 

"Ah well, I simply returned the kindness you've shown me Poppet." He looked me in the eyes and whispered, "the heart wants what it wants, even if it can't be returned." I wasn't sure what to say to that, did he just? I laid my head on his shoulder staring at the freckles on his neck.

"Why Poppet? I get Moose, Squirrel, even Giraffe, but Poppet?" He let out a deep gravely chuckle.

"It's an old old term of endearment used for a pretty young woman, it means 'dear' or 'sweetheart'." I grinned like an idiot into the crook of his neck, he liked me. The music stopped but we didn't move, we stood still holding onto each other. "Would you like to dance again or would you like to head to dinner Poppet?"

"Dance please," I whispered, I was having a better time than I'd thought. 

I couldn't stop smiling, but mostly I didn't want to move away from him. He was warm and soothing, he smelled like a wood bonfire on a cool summer night, the accent didn't hurt either. Crowley chuckled deep in his throat as if he read my mind hearing the way I desired to hear him speak, he could read Dr. Suess for all I cared as long as I could hear that deep gravely accent of his. Every time he spoke it made my thighs clench. Another song started to play.

We glided around the box twirling and spinning. I felt like I was in one of those old black and white movies that were always in the motels late at night during hunts. I leaned my cheek against his and sighed in contentment, I could feel his cheeks forming a smile. 

The song ended and he pulled away grinning, he seemed satisfied with himself. A wave of emotion rushed over me, I grabbed his jacket collar and pulled him towards me kissing those luscious lips of his, soft and slow. He kissed back with passion unbound, hands traveling up my arm and tangling in my hair but as quickly as it began he slowly backed away. 

"As much as I would love to go where this is obviously leading Poppet, I don't dare take advantage, even if you did forget to include what happens to you in your list of demands yesterday." 

That sly delish smile crossed his face as he saw it click in my eyes, I'd been so concerned about what happened to the Boys that I'd inadvertently left myself out of the requests, making me the loophole. He could have done anything to me and yet here he was choosing not to. 

"Let's get you something to eat shall we?" He pulled me in tight to his side and we vanished only to appear seated at a table in a small cafe. It was a dark night out offset by the candlelight on the table and the soft glow of lights strung up around the cafe. 

"I moved a bit fast there didn't I?" I laughed sheepishly.

"I take no offense Poppet, I often thought about your lips... and more." He had a sly look on his face, that sneaky grin replaying those thoughts of his in his head when his phone rang. He rolled his eyes when he saw the caller I.D. "Yes Squirrel, what can I do for you? Your hunt was successful I take it?"

"Yeah it was actually, but that's not why I'm calling." Dean sounded like he was trying to be calm.

"Oh, really and what is the honor of this call then?" He grinned at me causing me to blush.

"You know why I'm calling."

"She's a big girl Squirell but if you must." He handed me the phone, the waiter had walked over and Crowley ordered for us, smiling at me the whole time.

"What do you want Dean?" I huffed.

"Are you ok, do we need to come and get you?" He sounded concerned. "The job is done so you can bail now." I couldn't help but laugh. "What's going on?"

"First of all I highly doubt you could come to get me without the assistance of an Angel, I believe I'm sitting in a cafe in Paris right now," Crowley nodded yes, "and secondly I will not bail because I'm having a lovely time thank you very much." 

"What?! No way, is he making you say this? Are you in trouble?" The edge of anger rising in his voice caused me to laugh even louder.

"Oh my God Dean, I'm fine, I'm more than fine to be honest now if you would leave me be and don't interrupt my date again please, I'll get home when I get home Dad, now go drink some Mylanta and go to get bed old man." Crowley burst out in laughter, he slapped the table before throwing his head back in a boisterous laugh.

"You're not back by morning and I'm sending Cas after you, you hear me?" I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone. 

"Mhm, so Poppet does a little bit of a wild streak, not so buttoned-up after all."

"Indeed I do, but nothing I'd show you on a first date," I winked, "maybe the second if you're lucky."

We talked for hours during dinner and walked around the city afterward hand in hand. He was a proper gentleman, it was dawn in Lebanon when I arrived home. He dropped me off in front of the bunker. He pulled me in for a goodnight kiss, my lips parted and he took that opportunity to explore with his tongue. A moan escaped from my throat which caused him to grin. He bowed and kissed my hand.

"Until next time Poppet, that is if you want?" He smirked.

"How could I say no to that voice." I laughed, he watched me walk in the door before he disappeared. 

In a gitty happy high, I made my way to the kitchen, I slipped off my heels and grabbed myself a cup of coffee before headed back to the Library. In a dazed, head in the clouds way, I slouched in a chair humming Habanera, I didn't notice Sam and Dean walking in from the Garage carrying breakfast. Sam placed a take-out cup of cappuccino in front of me and smiled.

"I was hoping you'd be home, so how was it?" He had a huge grin on his face, the kind that says I know something you don't know, but I didn't care, my brain was cranking out the oxytocin and my mind in the clouds replaying last night.

"It was..." the grin spread across my face, "it was amazing." 

"Uh-huh and what'd you do exactly?" Dean had on his big-brother-tell-me-the-truth tone.

"Music, dancing in London, dinner and walking around Paris." My cheeks flushed. I still didn't want them to make fun of me over opera, but Sam slapped down a paper in front of me laughing. My eyes grew wide staring at the headline and the giant picture of me dancing with Crowley.

_**Mysterious couple interrupts the final performance of Opera stunning crowd with a dance of their own.** _

"So the Opera huh?" Sam smirked, Dean was fumbling with Sam's laptop on the other side of the table before he grinned and turned it around. 

It was playing a video from the newspaper's website. It was a close-up shot of Crowley spinning me around before pulling me in tight as Lady in Red filled the entire theater, you could see the smiles on our faces, the flush in my cheeks, then the video cut to our kiss. Both Sam and Dean looked at each other surprised wide-eyed. 

"That sneaky little shit," I pursed my lips trying not to smile, "'don't worry no one can see us up here' he says. He's gonna have to work hard for that second date now." Just as I finished speaking my phone vibrated, a message popping up on my screen that made me laugh out loud.

_Challenge accepted, I always get what I want. -Crowley_


End file.
